The Worst Hotel Ever
by maya fitz
Summary: Korra buys a new hotel and she can't wait to get started but something is strange about it. And Korra wants to know. Her and her friends can be in danger if they stay.


The Worst Hotel Ever!

Chapter 1

Korra bought a hotel "It's a weird hotel but you bought it so it's not my problem" the owner ran and called a taxi. Korra invited her friends to help with the hotel.

"Its fine but all that needs is a Asami make-over" Asami pulled out her detour bag and it contains pink, purple, and hot pink colors. "Um Asami I think we will not be needing that" Korra said as she closed Asami's detour bag and hands her a paint brush.

"EW what is this…. A toothbrush?… for a donkey? Asami put it in her pink paint. "Oh it's a toothbrush that you can paint! Go Fetch!". Korra shook her head in dismay. Jinora and Ikki were stuck with furniture lifting. "Come on Ikki! You're going slower than a snail" Jinora yelled at Ikki. "Well I'm sorry that I'm an 8 year old that is super scrawny legs" Ikki yelled back. It was done the walls painted yellow, the floors carpeted, and the furniture looking its best. Korra was the manger. Mako was the chief. Asami was the bellgirl. Bolin was the janitor. Jinora and Ikki were the people that help the people check in and out.

Korra had to use the bathroom but when she pull the toilet seat it suck her in the toilet "AHHHHHH!" Korra screamed then she realizes that she was in the sewers. "Oh poop".

Jinora was checking someone that she realizes that was Grace Angel the meanest girl in the 5th grade and she was in her class Mr. Lambert was her teachers name and Grace got her in trouble for borrowing a pencil. "Hi Grace" she choked on her words. Grace said nothing just flipped her blond and curly hair and left. Jinora was happy she could finally take a breath. Ikki looked at her and shook her head.

Bolin was playing a video game and then Mako caught him "Bolin your suppose to wipe the kitchen floor" Mako toke the game but accidently press suck in. Bolin and Mako got stuck in the game. "Bolin where did you find this game?" Mako asked him.

"In the closet" Bolin smiled then a giant dragon came in. Mako and Bolin ran screaming for Korra.

Korra needed a way to get out of there. "Maybe Jinora and Mako will find me or even worst ASAMI!" Korra was panicking but she wasn't going to let her friends down she using her waterbendering skills her push all the up the toilet. "Thank God I could have died in there" Korra push out of the toilet and ran out the bathroom. To the kitchen "Hey Mako sorry I'm… Mako?" Korra looked for her friend but he wasn't there.

Chapter 2

Korra ran down the hallway "Asami have you seen Mako?" Korra asked but all Asami did was look at a Nintendo Ds and looked Mako and Bolin. Asami pressed on a button but Bolin lost a life. "Oops" she said as Korra toke the Ds. And played as Mako and pick up Bolin and hits a dragon in the nose. Then finishes the game. Mako and Bolin reappears. Asami pushes Korra out of the way and hugs Mako. "What a thank you!" Korra touches her head. Then they check on Jinora and Ikki they were fine as a cumber.

At was night at Korra's hotel. Korra, Asami, Jinora, and Ikki share a room. "Night Mako! Night Bolin!" Korra shouted to them. But Korra is having a nightmare now she has to share a bed with Asami. But Korra had to deal with it so then she went in bed and closed her eyes.

Korra wake up heard screaming and she put on her slippers and ran through the hallway but then fell "Poop!" she yelled then ran to Bolin and Mako's room then saw a ghost Korra screamed then ran to her room woke up Jinora and dragged her to the room. Jinora screamed and hit the ghost with a chair. Mako was sound asleep. "Ow!" said the ghost. "My name is Julianna Brooks and leave this hotel or else."

"Or else what?" Jinora asked. Julianna picked up Mako "Leave or I will kill him" Julianna told them.

"Now that just morbid I think this was a fanfiction for kids" Korra put her hands on her hips. Julianna left with Mako. Korra knew what she had to do…. Save Mako! She ran the same direction Julianna went. Jinora and Bolin followed.

In Julianna's lair that was pink and purple like a teenager so she is?

"Julianna stop! Don't take my friend! How did you turn to a ghost?" Korra asked Julianna.

"It was 12 years ago my father and I were going to a hotel cause a had good grades on my test. We were eating then a guy came. He was so big and strong my father loan some money from him. But my father didn't have the money so he takes me. He had my for 3 years locked my in a closet for 2 years then my father called the police to find me. The guy didn't want to get arrested so he murders me. But my soul has to have revenge on that guy but he died to after being in jail for 9 years so I haunt the hotel" Julianna told her long sad story. Bolin cry on Jinora's sleeve. "Ew! Bolin snot!" Jinora shouted then Mako wake up "Hey Korra! Did I just miss breakfast?" Mako turned around and saw Julianna and yelled and ran into Korra's arms. Julianna saw a blue light "Well that's time to go to heaven! Bye!" Julianna waved good bye and turn into a soul and left.

"Well time to sell this thing and get going to Air Temple Island" Korra said as she dropped Mako and left.

At Morning Korra selled the hotel to Mrs. Angel so then they left knowing that they are stared for live and now Korra learns a lesson…. Not to buy a haunted hotel. She hears Asami screaming "I have a mustache!"She yelled

Mako and Korra laugh "Now when is she going to know it's a fake mustache?" Mako asked. "When she's looks in the mirror right at the price tag "Korra answered back. Then they laughed.

The End!


End file.
